The Pathology Core of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center SPORE in Brain Cancer will provide a coordinated and centralized resource dedicated to procurement and processing of tissues obtained from patients with gliomas. The Goal of the Pathology Core is to procure tissue and specimens from nearly every newly diagnosed or relapsed glioma patient seen at the Mayo Clinic and from all patients entered onto SPORE protocols. The Pathology Core will coordinate acquisition of both normal and neoplastic brain tissues for translational research and ensure appropriate diagnosis and quality of tissue. A portion of normal and tumoral brain tissue from each patient will be obtained fresh, processed for culture/xenograft and/or stored frozen to provide investigators with DNA and RNA. The remainder of the tissue will be available in paraffin blocks stored at the Mayo Clinic Tissue Registry. Oversight will be by the Administrative Core and its Executive Committee. The Pathology Core will also serve as a resource of expertise, collaborative effort and service for the pathology needs of the individual projects. The Core will interface with and be electronically integrated with the Neuro-Oncology Database and the Biostatistics Core to provide investigators with clinically annotated tissues. The collection, banking, and use of tissue will be performed with appropriate patient consent and institutional approval. The Pathology Core will interact and collaborate with other Brain Tumor SPOREs to promote resource sharing, and integrate scientific projects of mutual interest.